Trip
by LelouchZero18
Summary: Ini adalah fanfic kenang kenangan makanya kalo To be Continue pasti chapter 1 dengan yang lainnya bakalan beda soalnya ceritanya lain lagi   Jalan jalannya sih   silahkan dibaca saja ya      One Chapter per One Story


Tsuki : Hellllooooo ketemu lagi di fanfic baru yang idenya ngalir begitu aja setelah balik dari jalan jalan ama temen  
>Oz : jangan jangan yang tadi kamu bicarain di mobil itu ya?<br>Break : Fufufu  
>Tsuki : *DeathGlare*<br>Oz+Break : Maap  
>Tsuki : ok deh dari pada idenya ilang lagi mending lansung ajaaa ok ?<br>All : YOSH

**Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts milik Jun Mochizuki  
>Warning : OOC( kali ), OC ( mungkin),AU ( kayaknya ), Lebay ( dikit), bahasa ga' baku, tanda baca kurang, dwwl<br>Chapter 1 : First Trip  
><strong>

Rainsworth Mansion 06.00  
>"Sharooon!" panggil seseorang berambut putih dengan mata satu ( bukan pake penutup mata ) bernama Break<br>"Zzz." Yang dipanggil masih tetap tidur  
>'Gomenne, Sharon.' kata Break dalam hati<br>BRAKKK  
>dengan sukses Break menghancurkan pintu yang gedenya lebih dari tubuhnya ( yaiyalah)<br>"UWAA, BREAK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN." Teriak Sharon layaknya kecopetan(?)  
>"Habisnya dibangunkan ga' bangun bangun." Kata Break<br>"Ya~~ kau tau kan kemarin aku tidur jam berapa?" Tanya Sharon  
>"Iya, Iya aku tau" jawab Break<br>"Nah kalau begitu ijinkan aku tidur lagi." Kata Sharon  
>"Maaf, Sharon~ hari ini kita akan peri ke Indonesia untuk menghadiri pertengahan(?) acara Jak-Japan Matsuri Fest... Kau ingat kan?" tanya Break<br>"Oh iya aku lupa." kata Sharon  
>"pesawat berangkan 2 jam lagi jadi mau bagaimanapun kita harus siap dalam 30 menit." Kata Break dengan enteng<p>

Sementara itu di Vezzalius Mansions sedang terjadi keributan , Keributan apa ya? Yuk kita intip dulu  
>"Oz!" Panggil seorang pelayan setia berbaju hitam dam berambut hitam ( Tsuki : BUKAN SEBASTIAN ) Bernama Gilbert Nightray yang mempunyai nama lain Raven<br>"Kejar aku dulu." Teriak Oz dari sebrang (?)  
>"KKORAAA!" teriak Gil sambil mengejar Oz<p>

**~~~~~~~~SKIP TIME~~~~~~~~~**

Saat ini sekitar 10 orang sedang berbingung ria dengan keadaan sekitar mereka, karena saat ini mereka sudah ada tepat di pintu masuk ( Baca : Gerbang masuk / Keluar ) Bandara yang ada di Indonesia

"Mana nih si Alice?" tanya Oz  
>"Mungkin kesasar." Jawab Break enteng<br>"Kalo kesasar kita nyampenya gimana?" tanya Oz dan Gil  
>"YANG TAU TEMPATNYAKAN SI ALYSS."Teriak Sharon dan berkat teriakan itu hampir seluruh orang menatap mereka<p>

pertengkaran pun terjadi lagi(?) sampai ada mobil yang mengklakson mereka  
>"Eh tuh si Alyss." Kata Oz melihat mobil yang ukurannya lebih besar ( dikit)<br>"Nah tuh si Alice." Kata Break ketika melihat mobil dengan ukuran lebih kecil  
>"Ayo cepet masuk." Kata Alice sambil memberikan tangan<br>"Yang cewe disini, yang cowo sama Alice." Jelas Alyss sambil menunjuk mobil mereka eh tunggu mobil mereka? Iya itu benar, tapi kenapa mereka duduk di bangku sebelah supir? Yuk kita liat  
>ternyata Alice maunya sih duduk di bangku belakng tapi berhubung mobil itu yang make cowo makanya dia didepan kalo Alyss dia pergi sama ayahnya makanya duduk didepan<p>

**DI PERJALANAN **  
>30 menit berlalu saat ini mereka terlah berada di mobil yang di tentukan. mari kita liat mobil yang isinya para Cowo + Alice<br>Nah bisa kita liat sodara sodara(?) di mobil yang orangnya lumayan banyak ini suasananya sangan rame kenapa bisa ? karena mereka lagi main UNO padahal mereka semua udah 3 tahun ga' main kartu itu jadi pada salah semua ( kecuali Oz dan Alice yang sering tanding diem diem ) urutan duduk mereka  
>Depan : Alice &amp; Supirnya<br>Tengah : Oz, Gil, Break  
>Belakang : Elliot &amp; Reo<br>"Alice, giliranmu." Kata Oz dengan gaya Yami Yugi dari Yugi Oh  
>"Iya, iya." Kata Alice sambil ngeliat kartunya<br>'waduuuh kenapa merah sih mana angkanya 5.' Pikir Alice  
>"Ga' ada kartunya ya?" tebak Break<br>1 detik ...

5 detik ...

10 detik...  
>"BREAK, LU NGINTIP YA." kata Alice menyadari tebakan Break tepat 100%<br>"WOI,LICE SANTE KAGAK USAH TERIAK." Teriak Elliot yang merasa pendengaranya Budeg  
>"LU SENDIRI TERIAK." Teriak Oz ga' kalah kenceng<br>"BERISIK WOI." Teriak Gil yang berusaha tidur loh? Dia ga' ikut maen? Jelas ga' ikut orang mobilnya goyang jadinya harus ada yang meganggin + jadi perantara buat orang yang mau naro kartu / ngambil kartu  
>semakin berjalannya permainan semakin ribut sehingga Author mamutuskan untuk pindah ke mobil sebelah yang isinya para cewe<br>bisa kita lihat mereka semua sedang melakukan aktifitas masing masing seperti  
>di bangku depan Alyss lagi asik dengan BBnya ( jangan tanya dapet dari mana ), di bangku tengah Sharon lagi nyisirin rambut Eida, Echo lagi foto foto dari dalem mobil di belakang Lotti sama Lily lagi enak enakan main DS ( jangan tanya dapet dari mana) sampai<br>"Ei maen UNO yuk?" Ajak Alyss kayaknya dari suaranya dia mulai BT karena ga' ada yang seru di BBM, Twitter maupun FB  
>"Boleh tuh." Kata Eida<br>"Echo..megangin kartunya saja." Kata Echo karena dari mereka semua Hanya Echo yang keseimbangannya paling bagus

**SKIP TIME **

saat ini mereka semua ( author lupa jumlahnya ) sudah sampai di planetarium loh kok planetarium? Ya ternyata acaranya di gedung belakang planetarium mereka pun langsung Ngacir ke tempat tersebut tapi langkah mereka terhenti saat seseorang dengan reiat- ( Readers : WOI SALAH NASKAH ) oh maaf maaf mari kita ulang langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat sebuah poster menunjukan harga tiket yang melengking dari perkiraan akhirnya para cewe memutuskan untuk pergi ke tujuan selanjutnya sementar apara cowo memilih untuk ngacir ke tempat yang mereka suka

Singkat saja ya? Mereka udah sampai di sibuah mall tujuan mereka adalah restoran  
>"Laper." Keluh Alice yang ikut<br>"Sama." Kata Eida  
>"Gimana kalo ke situ?" tanya Alyss sambil nunjuk restoran pancake<br>"Boleh deh yang penting makan." kata Oz yang ngikut  
>"Sharon aku sebelahmu ya." Kata Break<br>"Terserah." Jawab Sharon singkat  
>"Berapa orang?" tanya seorang pegawai<br>'Oz, Alice, Sharon, Break, Eida, Echo, Alice, Alyss.' hitung Echo dalam hati  
>"8 orang." Kata Alyss<br>"Sebelah sini." Kata Pegawai itu  
>merekapun duduk di kursi yang di maksud lalu memesan makanan<br>Echo, Alyss, Break memesan pancake  
>Alice, Oz, Sharon memesan ayam<br>Eida memesan Vetuchini  
>kemudian mereka dengan serempak membeli minumanyang sama yaitu MilkShake Coklat ( kecuali Eida dan Echo yang sudah bawa minum secara diam diam)<br>beberapa makanan sudah tersaji di meja dengan ini hanya Eida yang belum keluar makanannya  
>beberapa menit kemudian makanan mereka lengkap sudah setelah puas makan mereka membayar dengan cara PATUNGAN (Tsuki : Hayoo ketauan bawa duit pas pas-an semua )<p>

setelah selese dengan urusan makan mereka langsung ngacir ke tempat bermain pertama mereka ber 8 menaiki permainan semacam simulator yang pasti menggunakan DVD tapi siapa yang percaya kalo di dalam sana mereka teriak dengan lebay mau bukti ? ayo liat

"KYAAAAAAA." Teriak Alice sambil meluk ( baca : remes ) Oz  
>"ALICE." Teriak Oz<br>"GOMENNE OTO-SAN OKA-SAN" teriak Sharon sambil nemplok ke Break  
>"..." Break hanya diam sama dengan Echo<br>"HUAAAA ONII-CHAAAAN." Teriak Eida  
>yah begitulah kira kira teriakan mereka dan beberapa setelah itu simulasi selesai dan mereka loncat ke bagian Drum tapi ga' tanggung tanggun mereka booking yang Gitar ama Bas rupanya<br>"Lagu apa nih?" Tanya Oz yang siap di drum  
>"Coba yang ini." Kata Alice yang ngambbil posisi di bas ( kayak Akiyama Mio gitu)<br>"Ini Blue Brid kan?" Tanya Echo yang di Gitar ( kayak Yui gitu)  
>"Iya." Jawab Alice<br>"Boleh tuh." Kata Echo menyetujui  
>"Bagaimana, Oz?" Tanya Alice<br>"Boleh." Jawab Oz  
>"Pada Hitungan ke tiga ya." Kata Alice<br>"Ok."  
>1..<p>

2...

3...  
>dah mulailah mereka memainkan lagu Blue Bird dengan Kacau (?) tapi siapa sangka dengan kekacauan di stage pertama permainan mereka melengking jadi bagus saat yang terakhir<p>

"EH maen yang laen yuk?" atah Alice  
>"Ayo." Kata Alyss setuju<br>"Dari mana, Lyss?" tanya Alice  
>"Ngisi ulang kartu." Jawab Alyss<br>"Kartunya mana?" Tanya Oz ketika melihat tidak ada kartu di tangan Alyss  
>"Ada di Eida." Jawab Alyss<br>" Ok bentar gw ambil dulu ya." Kata Oz mengajukan diri  
>"Cepet ye!" perintah Alyss sok Bos<br>"Iye iye." kata Oz  
>beberapa detik setelah Oz berlali<br>"Hihihihihi." Tawa Alyss, Alice dan yang lain  
>"Kok ketawa?" Tanya Echo<br>"Kartunya ada di gw." Kata Lottie  
>"Pantesan dari tadi senyam senyum." Kata Echo<p>

mereka pun mencoba permainan permainan yang lain dan akhirnya mereka sampai di pernghujung acara (?)  
>"Woi balik yuk." Ajak Alyss<br>"OK." Jawab semuanya singkat, padat, jelas  
>merekapun menuju mobil yang isinya ayahnya Alice dan Alyss<br>setelah mereka menunggu ( baca : bengong dengan pemikiran sendiri ) merekapun sampai di bandara dan pulang ke alam( ?) masing masing

Tsuki : AKHIRNYA DENGAN WAKTU NYARIS 1 bulan (?) cerita ini selese juga dengan banyak penyekipan dll, dkk, dsb, dst ( Readers : banyak amat )  
>Alyss : belom tentu di publis hari ini =="<br>Break : bener tuh orang laptopnya aja kagak bisa internet  
>Tsuki : URUSAI ( bongkar masalah orang aja lu pada )<br>All :hihihih  
>Tsuki : sebagai gantinya silahkan tutup *ngacir*<br>All : WOI BAKA TSUKI MATTEE *Ikut Ngacir*  
>XXX: maap kata penutupnya *ngalangin*<br>All : MOHON REVIEWNYA


End file.
